prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure・Memory
is the first ending theme of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! performed by Yoshida Hitomi that was used from episode 1 to episode 26. In episode 27, it was replaced by Party Has Come. The song is also featured on Hitomi's radio show Yoshida Hitomi's Pretty Cure Radio: CureCure♡Pretty as the opening theme. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= - All Stars Ver.= #F19CBB|Blos}}/ Kisetsu goto no oshare wa mahō no shūzu #FB607F|Dre}}/ Tokei no hari kurukuru suteppu de susumu #FB607F|Bla}}/ Itsuka otona ni natta toki mo #FE28A2|Hap}}/ Wasurenaide ne ai to yūki Raburi puriti iei! Kawaī Purikyua ippai memorī #F19CBB|Blos}}/ / / / Tsuyoi sugoi sutōrī #FB607F|Bla}}/ / / Purikyua mirai memori Rarara Purikyua Rarara Purikyua Rarara Purikyua Rarara Purikyua }} |-|Kanji= - All Stars Ver.= ラブリィ　プリティ　イエイ!かわいい プリキュアいっぱい　メモリー 季節ごとの　おしゃれは　魔法のシューズ 時計の針　クルクル　ステップで進む いつか大人になった時も 忘れないでね　愛と勇気 Max HeartでSplash☆Star Yes! フレッシュ、GoGo ハートキャッチよ　スイートな、 スマイル　ドキドキ! ハピネスチャージ ラブリィ　プリティ　イエイ!かわいい プリキュアいっぱい　メモリー 強い　すごい　ストーリー プリキュア　未来　メモリ ずっと一緒に ハピネスチャージ・プリキュア ラララ　プリキュア ラララ　プリキュア ラララ　プリキュア ラララ　プリキュア }} |-|English= - All Stars Ver.= Lovely, pretty, yay! Cute Pretty Cure is filled with lots of memories Seasonal fashion is like magical shoes The clock's needle spins and move forward in steps Even when we become adults someday Don't forget about love and courage Max Heart then Splash☆Star Yes! Fresh, GoGo Heartcatch to Suite, Smile Dokidoki! Happiness Charge Lovely, pretty, yay! Cute Pretty Cure is filled with lots of memories Strong and awesome story Pretty Cure's future memory Is that we'll always be together Happiness Charge・Pretty Cure Lalala Pretty Cure Lalala Pretty Cure Lalala Pretty Cure Lalala Pretty Cure }} Full Ver. |-|Romaji= - All Stars Ver.= #F19CBB|Blos}}/ Kisetsu goto no oshare wa mahō no shūzu #FB607F|Dre}}/ Tokei no hari kurukuru suteppu de susumu #FB607F|Bla}}/ Itsuka otona ni natta toki mo #FE28A2|Hap}}/ Wasurenaide ne ai to yūki #FB607F|Bla}}/ / / Yumemiru tsubomi wa akiramenai #F19CBB|Blos}}/ / / Taoresōna toki mo shinjiru #FB607F|Bla}}/ / / Egao no #F19CBB|Blos}}/ / / hanataba ni shiyou Raburi puriti iei! Kawaī Purikyua ippai memorī #F19CBB|Blos}}/ / / / Tsuyoi sugoi sutōrī #FB607F|Bla}}/ / / Purikyua mirai memori Rarara Purikyua Rarara Purikyua #F19CBB|Blos}}/ Kuchibiru kara koboreru rubī mitai ni #FB607F|Dre}}/ Rubi wo yonde utatta, kotoba wa juerī #FB607F|Bla}}/ Kiseki sodachi no takaramono #FE28A2|Hap}}/ Eien ni niau kōde nano Atsui yasashī merodi Purikyua ippai memorī #F19CBB|Blos}}/ / / / Kitai furai awei tanoshī #FB607F|Bla}}/ / / Purikyua mirai memori Rarara Purikyua Rarara Purikyua Raburi puriti iei! Kawaī Purikyua ippai memorī #F19CBB|Blos}}/ / / / Tsuyoi sugoi sutōrī #FB607F|Bla}}/ / / Purikyua mirai memori Raburi puriti iei! Kawaī Purikyua ippai memorī #F19CBB|Blos}}/ / / / Tsuyoi sugoi sutōrī #FB607F|Bla}}/ / / Purikyua mirai memori Rarara Purikyua Rarara Purikyua Rarara Purikyua Rarara Purikyua }} |-|Kanji= ラブリィ　プリティ　イエイ!かわいい プリキュアいっぱい　メモリー 季節ごとの　おしゃれは　魔法のシューズ 時計の針　クルクル　ステップで進む いつか大人になった時も 忘れないでね　愛と勇気 夢みるつぼみは　あきらめない たおれそうな時も　信じる 笑顔の　花束にしよう ラブリィ　プリティ　イエイ!かわいい プリキュアいっぱい　メモリー 強い　すごい　ストーリー プリキュア　未来　メモリ ずっと一緒に ハピネスチャージ・プリキュア ラララ　プリキュア ラララ　プリキュア クチビルからこぼれる　ルビーみたいに ルビを読んで歌った、言葉はジュエリー キセキそだちの宝物 永遠に似合うコーデなの Max HeartでSplash☆Star Yes! フレッシュ、GoGo ハートキャッチよ　スイートな、 スマイル　ドキドキ! ハピネスチャージ あつい　やさしい　メロディ プリキュアいっぱい　メモリー 期待　フライアウェイ　楽しい プリキュア　未来　メモリ 色あせない ハピネスチャージ・プリキュア ラララ　プリキュア ラララ　プリキュア ラブリィ　プリティ　イエイ!かわいい プリキュアいっぱい　メモリー 強い　すごい　ストーリー プリキュア　未来　メモリ ラブリィ　プリティ　イエイ!かわいい プリキュアいっぱい　メモリー 強い　すごい　ストーリー プリキュア　未来　メモリ ずっと一緒に ハピネスチャージ・プリキュア ラララ　プリキュア ラララ　プリキュア ラララ　プリキュア ラララ　プリキュア |-|English= Lovely, pretty, yay! Cute Pretty Cure is filled with lots of memories Seasonal fashion is like magical shoes The clock's needle spins and move forward in steps Even when we become adults someday Don't forget about love and courage Dreaming flower buds won't give up Believe even when you're about to fall Make a bouquet of smiles Lovely, pretty, yay! Cute Pretty Cure is filled with lots of memories Strong and awesome story Pretty Cure's future memory Is that we'll always be together Happiness Charge・Pretty Cure Lalala Pretty Cure Lalala Pretty Cure Like rubies falling from our lips Reading these rubies by singing are the words for jewellery The treasure that breeds miracles Is forever well-matched fashion coordination Max Heart then Splash☆Star Yes! Fresh, GoGo Heartcatch to Suite, Smile Dokidoki! Happiness Charge Hot and gentle melody Pretty Cure is filled with lots of memories Anticipating flyaway fun Pretty Cure's future memory Is to never fade away Happiness Charge・Pretty Cure Lalala Pretty Cure Lalala Pretty Cure Lovely, pretty, yay! Cute Pretty Cure is filled with lots of memories Strong and awesome story Pretty Cure's future memory Lovely, pretty, yay! Cute Pretty Cure is filled with lots of memories Strong and awesome story Pretty Cure's future memory Is that we'll always be together Happiness Charge・Pretty Cure Lalala Pretty Cure Lalala Pretty Cure Lalala Pretty Cure Lalala Pretty Cure Audio Trivia *This is the second Pretty Cure ending where the mascot (Ribbon) is dancing with the Cures. The first was ♯Hope Rainbow♯ where Hummy was dancing along with the Suite♪ Cures. *This is the second song to have a remixed variation done for a movie, in this case it was for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. *This is the second Pretty Cure ending that is sung by characters, as the version for New Stage 3 is sung by all lead Cures. *At the end, Cure Lovely and Cure Princess assume the poses that had earlier in the song been respectively assumed by Cherry Flamenco, Sherbet Ballet, and Lollipop Hip Hop. *This is the first song to have all names of past Pretty Cure groups in the song. *In the All Stars version, Cure Dream says "Yes! Fresh!" while Cure Peach says "GoGo!". *The title, "Pretty Cure・Memory", might have to do with the fact that this season celebrates 10 years of Pretty Cure. Gallery Videos Category:Ending Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!